


Dance With Me

by Dearkei



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearkei/pseuds/Dearkei
Summary: Clementine has been plagued with nightmares lately and Violet feels helpless.She comes up with an idea that might help that night.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really short drabble a while ago, so I guess I'm posting it now.

Clementine gasps as she wakes up with her heart racing. Her nightmares had been more frequent lately. At this point, she doesn’t know if she feels safe to fall asleep again. She looks at the clock beside her and it shows that it is 2 am. She rubs her eyes realizing she didn’t get much rest. She figures she might as well try to relax since she doesn’t feel like falling asleep again. She doesn’t want to go through what she dreamt again. 

She sneaks down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Once she gets it for herself, she starts gulping it down. As she puts her glass down, she notices Violet behind her. Violet was dishevelled as ever. Her hair sticking out in different directions as well as wearing bags under her eyes. She has her arms folded in a manner that Clementine can feel that something sitting well with her. Violet asks Clementine softly, “Are you alright?” 

Clementine debates about brushing it off as just being hungry at night. However, since she has been bombarded with these dreams and has been losing plenty of sleep over them, she confesses, “Had another dream. I thought I’d get used to it by now, but... I don’t think I can.” 

Violet brows lower making a pitiful expression. As much as she tries to be there for Clementine, there’s only so much she can do. Clementine understands this, but she knows this saddens Violet.

Violet puts out her hand and says, “Dance with me.”

Clementine raises a brow. Violet follows up with her request, “Until you feel ready to go back to bed that is.”

“You know that’s going to be a while.”

“Then that’s how long we’ll be.”

Clementine smiles and takes Violet’s hand. Violet leads the dance while Clementine rests her head on her shoulder. It’s a while before both of them go back to bed. Violet clings to Clementine and kisses her forehead. Eventually, Clementine finds herself drifting back to sleep. She knows she'll be glad when it's the morning since she’ll wake up back into Violet’s arms.


End file.
